Not Interested
by Batwish
Summary: Callum barely remembers the words Rayla told him when he was swimming through the magic-induced nightmare. He wants to know if there's anything she wanted to add. The results are not what he expected, but he's relieved that their friendship will survive this misunderstanding. Contains spoilers for Season 2 and an AroAce character.


**Season 2 left me conflicted on many fronts, but this is one thing that really bugged me. So I decided to fix it.**

"- Sol Regem is the one of the guards of the Moonstone Path. He and some other dragons regularly switch this position between themselves. We will need his permission to continue into Xadia. The problem is that Regem had really bad encounters with humans and the chance of him letting us pass – Callum are you even listening?" Rayla snaps irritably at him.

Callum comes out of his daze to meet her unimpressed look sheepishly. He coughs into his fist to hide his reddening face. "Uh, sorry. I've just been thinking."

"I can see that." The elf's tone is flat as a plateau, dripping with her signature sarcasm. She peeks out from the crack in the cliff face they're hiding in to check at the dragon still calmly sitting some ways ahead. She grabs Zym around the middle when he tries to follow her and drags him back inside before turning to the prince. "Care to share what's so fascinating?"

Callum freezes, green eyes wide as he scrambles for a suitable lie that can hide his thoughts. They do not need to deal with what he's been thinking about. He waves a hand dismissively, but Rayla only raises an intrigued eyebrow.

"Well, I've been thinking about what you said, back when I was kinda out of it. Y'know? You saying that you can't bear to lose me." Callum's face burns as he says it. He doesn't want to shatter whatever friendship they built between them. "You, uh, you sounded like you wanted to add more."

Rayla's own cheeks redden ever so slightly, violet eyes looking everywhere but at him. "Nothing really. Just more of the same."

"Oh." Callum's heart lightens a little, worry melting away. It isn't what he thought. He chuckles lightly, realizing the unlikelihood of his conclusion. "It almost sounded like you were going to say you love me."

Rayla's gaze flickers to him, expression part surprised, part confused. "Well, I guess. I wouldn't go phrase it like that, but I do care about you a great deal. Just never felt like the right time to say."

If Callum had been drinking anything, he would have choked on it. "O-oh. Eh, that's direct. I, uh, how do I say this? You're really amazing and I admire you, really, but I don't –"

Rayla's giving him a weird look, leaning ever so slightly away. The prince wants to bury his head in the dirt and stay there for eternity. _Great, just great. Let's see how much farther I can shove my foot into my mouth._

Suddenly, Rayla bursts out laughing, cutting right into his tirade. He falls silent, confused and a little hurt by her reaction. He isn't used to letting people down easy. No one has ever said they were attracted to him! And now Rayla says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Anyone would be flustered.

Her mirth gradually dies away, though Callum has already mentally back-tracked and is huddling into a protective ball against the side of the rock. The elf waves a hand in the air as her giggles finally stop. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. I didn't – _snort_ – I didn't realize that's what you were getting at."

Her words do little to bring him from the sullen mood that has fallen over him. She sets Zym down from her knees and reaches over to put a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean romantic love. I was thinking more like, a great friend." Her voice quiets down noticeably, as though she's not sure if she can say her next words. "Like a brother."

A quiet '_oh_' leaves Callum's mouth, while he mentally slaps his forehead at his tactless interpretation. Rayla slides over to him and gently bumps his elbow, a small grin still on her face. "I never had siblings, but I like to think family can be found. It feels like a stronger bond than anything romantic could ever hope to be."

The prince gives a tense smile, remembering Ezran, his mother, his two fathers. He thinks of Rayla and how close he grew to her in just two short weeks. Yeah, family is something you're born into, but it's also those who you care about the most, your blood or not. Her expression takes on a hint of uncertainty, her teeth worrying her lip. "You weren't hoping I was, were you?"

Callum breathes a sigh of relief, letting the anxiety melt away. "No, actually, I was trying to figure out how to let you down easy."

Rayla roars with laughter again, though shorter this time. "Good thing you got this practice, you'll need it for the future."

"Hey." Callum crosses his arms over his chest and pouts at her. Possible crises averted, his curiosity gets the better of him quickly. "So, if I'm not your type, how would you describe your dream partner?"

The elf's mood sours quicker than a cut fruit in the sun, muttering crossly under her breath. The prince actually slaps his forehead this time, internally berating himself. That's a personal thing, not something he needs to know.

"I don't have one." Rayla says stiffly, taking another peek outside, only to duck back in instantly. Regem is looking in their direction.

"Oh. Too much time spent on training?" The human ventures cautiously. Maybe he should leave sleeping dragons lie, but he's deathly curious now. _She sounds like she never even thought about it._

"No." Her response is somehow even more annoyed than before, the elf not taking her eyes off of the wall of the canyon on the other side. "I don't need a romantic partner to be complete."

"Really?" It sounds strange to hear. Is that another Moonshadow elf thing? Like not being allowed to show fear? "Never even thought about it? Are assassins not allowed to settle down?"

She throws him an irate look, violet eyes sharp as her swords. Casting one more careful glance outside, she squeezes further back in their little hiding spot. Her voice is somehow both resolute and uncertain at the same time. "No. Everyone's allowed to have a family. My parents were both warriors. I just never thought it was important. Never saw myself being with anyone, even when everyone said I should."

She pauses in consideration of her next words and the prince opens his mouth, but she beats him to the punch. "If the next question out of your mouth is either aren't I lonely, did I try it or is there something wrong with my body, I'm gonna save you the breath and say that's all no."

His jaws shuts with a click of teeth. He can't wrap his head around it, but something pokes at the back of his mind. _Everyone is different, Callum, but everyone should be happy being themselves, not being forced to be someone else. _His mother's voice is gentle as she reminds him from memory. He gives an understanding nod to himself, ignoring Rayla's gaze as he stays silent. Some people are dark-skinned, some pale as the moon, some are elves, some can do amazing things and some don't have the most basic traits as everyone else, but have hidden depths instead.

Some people are attracted to one gender, some to the other, some don't have a preference. And some aren't attracted at all.

And Callum can't help but think of his sketchbook, slowly filling up. How often has he been ridiculed for it, for being different, for liking drawing. Yet, his mother's words never let him turn from who he is, so why should he make someone else do the opposite? After all, he can't know her better than she knows herself.

He gives a little shrug, smiling ever so slightly.

"Wasn't gonna ask." He says out loud, making Rayla's eyebrows rise to her hairline, an unspoken '_everybody does_' clear on her face. "I'm honored that you shared this with me."

"Never thought of it as a secret, it's just who I am." She tells him confidently, but he can see the relief in her eyes. She gives his shoulder a friendly punch – which still hurts enough to leave a bruise – and turns to catch Zym, who has decided to sneak to the entrance of their crack. Again.

"So, I was thinking, we need to get around this Regem, but do we have to go through this canyon –"

**Sorry not sorry to anyone who was looking for Rayla shipping. I'm holding onto aroace!Rayla to the end. Not every character needs a pairing attached to them like a leash. Rayla especially is an amazing character on her own and putting her into any sort of romantic relationship will destroy a strong part of her character. Exploring her family relationships and friendships is a much better way to go.**


End file.
